Destiny's Plan
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: It's been a year since Caitlin and her family took the vacation to Greece. Now, Doudi and her are seventeen. Is it just friendship that they will have, or will there be love drawn into the equation also? R&R please! First and I mean first fanfic for MLIR!


I waited anxiously to see if this was the day that Doudi was giving me my present today. We met in Greece a little over a year ago, and we have been emailing since. I have not tried to be with a guy since I met him. When I grew up, I wanted to go back to Greece and be with Doudi forever, just like Georgia and Poupi are. Georgia was our tour guide and Poupi was the driver. They fell in love during the week my family and I were on the trip, and they both introduced me to Doudi.

My friends think that it's crazy that I try and stay with a guy who lives hundreds of miles away. See, I live in England with my parents. My friends thought it was cute that I liked someone from a different country for a few weeks, but then they thought that I should just move on. I never wanted to, and it seemed like Doudi didn't either. So we kept emailing and calling each other as much as we could. My parents didn't mind that much, it was just when the bill came in, but they soon got over that when they found that I wouldn't stop.

Anyways, now I am seventeen, and Doudi is sending me a late birthday present since he found out that my birthday was a month ago. I never told him, but my mother sent word to Poupi and Georgia that my birthday had passed, and Doudi was mad that he missed it. It took at least a week for him to calm down, and that wasn't easy. He was just like Poupi in that way, at least, if my memory is correct.

So after Doudi calmed down about my birthday, he said that he was going to send something to me because it's a late birthday present. The thing was, it's supposed to be a surprise. I hate surprises, and I was furious when he wouldn't tell me. I even called him trying to find out the answer, but he still wouldn't tell me. I tried ignoring him for a couple of days, but he knew me too well for not seeing each other every day.

"Mother, has anything showed up for me today," I asked boredly as I came into the house. Mother was off for a couple of weeks, and I had no clue why. I was not one to question what my mother's motives were. My father was getting off soon also, I just never found out why either. I didn't really care enough to ask anyways.

"No, Caitlin, Doudi hasn't sent anything that was to be received today," she said, smiling a bit at finding out what I was asking. I never could find out how she knew what I was asking about. I guess she might have gotten so used to me talking about Doudi that she would automatically guess it was about him. Well, she was right.

I sat down and started drumming my fingernails on the counter. Dad walked in chuckling. "She's waiting for Doudi to give her her present, is that it?" I groaned in frustration and stomped up the stairs. I started blasting my music as loud as I could and fell onto my bed. It was one of the ways to try and calm down for me that has been proven to work. The other way was talking to Doudi. My mother and father used it all the time now that they know Poupi's phone number. It frustrates me to no end that they talk to him and Georgia so much. I haven't spent so much time up here since my parents were fighting. And that was only a year ago that they stopped.

"Caitlin," my mother yelled, but I just ignored her, like I usually do when I'm listening to music. I suspected that it was dinner or something because when I looked at the clock, it was five o'clock. I wasn't hungry yet, so I just stayed upstairs.

"You know, it's not polite to ignore your mother," a familiar voice said as he entered my room. I looked over to see that it was Doudi himself. I got up and ran over to him.

"Doudi, I missed you," I said as I gave him a hug. He received the hug, and he held me also.

"I missed you too, Caitlin," he whispered.

"How did you get here," I questioned.

"Georgia and Uncle Poupi took me here," he replied. "Your mama and Uncle Poupi agreed with us being together for a week in England."

"Only a week," I questioned, sadness in my voice.

"And then you come to Greece again," he replied. "Mama and Papa wants to meet you."

"Come on, then," I stated as I grabbed his hand and walked out of my room. "So little time to make you see my hometown, Doudi." We walked downstairs, and I was met by my parents and Poupi and Georgia.

"Hello," I greeted Poupi and Georgia.

"Hi Caitlin," Georgia smiled. I smiled back.

"Do you mind if I take Doudi to meet some of my friends," I questioned.

"You don't mean," my mother started, but father stopped her from continuing.

"It's alright by us, if it's alright by Poupi," he said. I turned to look at Poupi, and it seemed like he was thinking about it. Then after a little, he nodded.

"Bring him back safe," my mother warned, and I nodded, rolling my eyes. She didn't like my friends at all, and it was normal for her to have this kind of behavior.

"Come on, Doudi," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, missy," Father stated. I turned to see that he was pointing upstairs towards my bedroom. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and I turned off my music. I was soon back downstairs, and Doudi and I were off.


End file.
